


Don't Stop

by Savageandwise



Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [6]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: "Do you ever think we should just stop this?"
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Don't Stop

You tell yourself this is the price you have to pay.

Like in a fairy tale. You can have everything you could ever want. In exchange you have to give something up.

You're giving him up.

Everything you could ever want except him.

This is the last time.

You put one hand over his mouth. His pupils are blown. He's got his hands hooked in your shirt. You can feel his lips beneath your palm. This is the last time. Remember it. His breath stuttering out, his heart offbeat. Remember how he's looking at you now.

This is the last time.

It never should have happened in the first place but it's too late to take it back. Years too late.

He trembles in your arms. You can't hold back anymore either. There's no point holding back. You can't put off the inevitable.

You can feel him murmur your name against your skin. 

You know two things for certain:

Nothing feels as good as this.

This is the last time. 

Three. No one will ever be yours the way Liam is yours.

This is the last time. This is the last time. This is the last time.

Four. Your heart is breaking. You broke it yourself.

You take your hand off his mouth slowly. 

Shhh.

Shhh yourself.

He pushes his face against your shoulder playfully. Remember that.

You didn't need to do that, man. There's no one here. No one can hear us, right?

He kisses your mouth. Once. Twice. You kiss him back.

Last time.

Five. No one can love you the way Liam loves you. No one will hate you the way he will hate you. Six.

Do you ever think maybe we should stop this?

Fuck no.

That's how simple it is to him: Fuck no.

You can't do this anymore. You can't live like this. He can't either, he just doesn't know it yet.

Good things are coming, Noel.

Says who?

I do. Good things happen in Paris.

This is the last time.


End file.
